


Rest Calm and Remember Me

by Lady_Amarant



Series: Dreaming [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Amarant/pseuds/Lady_Amarant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're dreaming," she interrupted, gently. Laura came over, placing a hand on his chest. "Just keep walking, okay? This isn't the place for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Calm and Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> So. First Teen Wolf story. This hopefully will be better than I think.
> 
>  _every little memory resting calm in me_  
>  resting in a dream  
> smiling back at me  
> the faces of the past keep calling me to come back home  
> to caress the river with awe  
> within there's every little memory resting calm with me  
> resting in a dream  
> smiling back at me  
> the faces of the past keep calling me to come back home  
> rest calm and remember me  
> -Rest Calm, Nightwish

When Stiles woke up, he was surrounded by the sadly familiar surroundings of the Preserve near the Hale shell. He didn't know why he was there, or why, just that he was and he better start walking. Good thing he had been around there so often, and he knew which direction the road was from here. He started walking, already grumbling about the distance he was going to have to go to get home.

It was when he looked up that he realized he had somehow looped right back around to where he started. Within hearing distance of the house, so close he could hear the wind rushing past it, the creaking of the wood, the excited yips of a happy wolf family-

Wait.

Wait, wait, wait.

Stiles turned towards the noise, just now realizing how close he was to the house. No, he wasn't _close_ , he was there. He was there, at the whole Hale house, looking full of life and well lived. The yips and barks starting coming closer, female voices twining between the happy noises. It was something that made his heart ache; the sound of a mother admonishing her children. And then, without any warning, there was a rush of human limbs and fur explode out of the door in a tumble of happy noise. The mess resolved itself into a group of human and werewolf children, tussling happily before one lifted his head, looking right at Stiles.

And that wasn't creepy at all, the pure white eyes looking into his. Almost as if that was a cue, all of them stopped and looked at him, all of them with the same eerie dead white eyes. Stiles watched the children separate warily, realizing that maybe… dead was perhaps a little too on the mark.

"Okay, you cubs, there's only so much time before he-" Oh, that was a familiar woman. The last time he had seen her it had only been half of her, but there was no way he could mistake Laura Hale for anyone else. She stopped talking as soon as her white eyes swept over Stiles's form, blinking. "You're… that boy, aren't you? What are you doing here?"

"I kinda had the same question," he answered her, gesturing to the… everything. "What's going on? How are you… how is this-"

"You're dreaming," she interrupted, gently. Laura came over, placing a hand on his chest. "Just keep walking, okay? This isn't the place for you."

\---

Somehow, he managed to break out of the Preserve. It should have been more worrisome than it was that he ended up at his grandparents house as soon as the trees broke, but that wasn't by far the weirdest thing he had seen. He could call it almost a relief to see his grandmother sitting on the stoop, empty eyes friendly as she waved him over.

"But you shouldn't be here," she told him kindly. "You're dreaming."

\---

His mother was the hardest to leave.

She doesn't tell him he's dreaming.

\---

Leaves crunched under his feet as the Preserve bled into place around him. Now that he expected it, Stiles instantly heard the sound of a happy pack. Children and wolves, a dead family laughing in the afterlife. He smiled to himself at it, intend on moving through without seeing what had been.

Well, that was his intention. That was before he heard a sound that he never expected to hear, ever. Adult, male laughter. Bright, adult, male laughter. And there was a _Derek Hale_ in the middle of a kid werewolf pile, wrestling easily with the dead wolves as he laughed and smiled and Stiles was going insane wasn't he.

Because there was no way that Derek freaking Hale would ever be there, smiling like nothing ever bothered him and laughing freely and-

-looking up at Stiles with clear green eyes. Stiles jumped slightly, watching as his _living_ eyes morphed from the only time he looked happy and free of the burden that had dogged his every movement that the human boy could remember to shock and-

Guilt.

"Stiles," Derek managed to choke out as he disengaged himself from the puppy pile. He reached out, hand shaking slightly. "You're…"

And then he disappeared, fading out to show a disapproving Laura right behind where Derek had been. She growled at Stiles, stepping up to him. "I told you. You don't belong here. You need to wake up, now."

With that, she pushed him hard, causing him to stumble backwards. He started to fall, and fall, and- he was never going to stop falling, he was going to just fall forever and-

\---

What no one said was that people often woke up from comas in the middle of the night, between nurses checking up on vitals, completely alone. Stiles swallowed dryly, trying to flex his fingers. He was alone, hurt, full of confusing memories of a hunt of a leanan sidhe blurring with happy barking and clear green eyes. His fingers flicked towards the call button, trying not to be alone right now.

A hand clamped down on his wrist, strong and comforting. Something wet swiped across his forehead - "Gross," Stiles slurred - as someone pressed the call button for him. Then the hand and (were you freaking kidding) tongue disappeared, a dark shape disappearing from the room.

One thing kept coming to mind, though, of a man finally happy only surrounded by the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> The afterlife Stiles is wandering around in is modeled after the dream bubbles from Homestuck. Dreaming people can visit them, but they don't stay.


End file.
